Entities are beginning to integrate robotic process automation (RPA) together with cognitive technologies such as speech recognition, natural language processing, and machine learning to automate perpetual and judgement-based tasks. This integration of cognitive technologies and RPA is extending automation to new areas and can help companies become more efficient and agile as they move down the path of becoming fully digital.
However, there is a need for an intelligent system to process exceptions generated by multiple RPAs and update incorrect and/or inefficient control code for the same.